


I Grew Old With You

by halfbloodwizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Old Age, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwizard/pseuds/halfbloodwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad.<br/>Carry you around when your arthritis is bad,<br/>All I wanna do, is grow old with you..."</p>
<p>And a deafening sound echoed the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Grew Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from the song "Grow Old With You" from the movie "The Wedding Singer". I've always liked that song, so yeah <3 I hope you guys like it! :)

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

The steady hum of the machines, the heart monitor gradually growing slower with the beats of Will's heart.

"I've always thought I'd be in your place first, Will." Nico said, his wrinkly hand running through Will's white hair.  
"You know that I won't let that happen." Will said breathily, each word softer than the last.  
"I know that..." Tears forming in his eyes, bringing Will's hand to his mouth. Will's grip tightened as his husband's tears poured and his sobs grew louder.  
"H-hey, don't cry. I'm here with you now." His breathy voice shaky.  
"O-okay. I love you so so much." Nico said, kissing Will's hand.  
"I love you so so much too." Will said, as tears were collecting in his eyes.

Nico planted a kiss on Will's forehead, just as they did everyday when they were younger.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

"It's our anniversary today, Will. I didn't even realize." Nico said as his face lit up ever-so-slightly.  
Will chuckled. "I guess it is. But I don't have anything for you..."  
"Don't fret, for I have something for you."  
"And what would that be?" A smile as bright as the sun spread across Will's face. His smile never changed, he thought. And his smile never wavered for a moment in his life.

Nico moved closer to Will, holding his hand tighter, despite the pain of his arthritis.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

"I wanna make you smile whenever your sad"  
A chuckle came out of Will. This was their favorite song to sing-along to.  
"Carry you around when your arthritis is bad, all I wanna do is grow old with you."

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

"I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire when the furnace breaks."  
Will's grip weakened, his smile softened.  
"Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you"  
"Miss you, kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold"  
"Need you, and I'll feed you. Even let you hold the remote control"

_Beep... Beep_

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed if you had too much to drink..."

_Beep_

"I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow-"

A loud and piercing noise echoed in the room. Will's grip loosened completely, his breathing stopped. It was in this moment when Nico realized what happened: the love of his life died. A whimper escaped his lips, his eyes already swollen with crying. He knew that no amount of morphine or painkillers would be able to ease the pain he felt.

Holding Will's lifeless hand, he pressed it against his lips. At least they were together, he thought. His smile, although subdued, still gave his lifeless body warmth and life. Nico would miss seeing that smile beside him every morning.

Gathering the last of his strength, Nico sang the last verse of the song  
"I wanna grow old with you."


End file.
